Humanized
by Fanfickisara
Summary: The transformers get turned into humans. Yes decepicons and neutrals too! Yeah their in some pretty deep scrap! But its only temerary, unknown to them. I DON"T OWN ANYTHING!
1. human

For my sister Blue Jay 101! Happy Birthday! Be sure to wish her a happy one on September 1st!

Humanized

Ratchet was sort of surprised when the human children were able to push the spark extractor though the groundbridge.

"This thing is _HEAVY!_" Miko exclaimed irritated as she gave it a kick.

It began to glow strangely and it exploded engulfing them and the world surrounding them in its strange light.

"_MIKO we needed that!"_

_/_

"Ratchet, Ratchet old friend." A far-away voice said.

Optimus?

The said medic on-lined his optics unaware at first of the transformation.

When did the ceiling get so high?

"Doc, we have an _interesting _situation."

Ratchet groggily sat up to face Bulkhead who said the last comment.

Only to receive the worst shock of his life, Bulkhead was _**HUMAN!**_

He had greenish hair and was –as the humans say it- ripped, he also had dark skin. He wore green camouflage pants and a lighter green tanktop with combat boots.

Ratchet looked at all of them, _they all were human!_

Arcee had blue slightly puffy/spikey hair with one large pink stripe down the middle; she had nice facial features and was sort of pale. She wore skinny jeans, a pink tanktop, tennis shoes, and a jean jacket. She was slimmer than the others.

Bumblebee looked about 17 or 18 earth years old and had bright yellow hair, and wore a black, dare I say it?, tanktop with a bright yellow jacket and pants and combat boots. And was very pale.

Optimus had slightly messy blue hair and stubble. He was sort of tan and wore jeans, a white t-shirt, and sturdy-looking leather boots, and a red and blue leather jacket. He was 'ripped' too.

Ratchet looked down at himself but Arcee handed him a mirror instead.

He was sort of pale too and had orange with some silver hair. Some people had laugh lines, well he had frown lines. He wore a white dress shirt with the same 'heartbeat' pattern as his alt. mode, slacks, loafers (A/N?).

The only thing that was the same as their normal form was the blue optics and their voices.

"This is soooooo cool!" Miko said with a very large smile and her face.

* * *

Well this is okay. I didn't want to be racist and make them all white. This is what I picture them as humans. Miko will be teaching them all about how to be human! Lesson 1, Gum! Stay tuned!


	2. Gum

I don't own Extra.

Humanized chapter 2

"Lesson one! Bubble gum!" Miko said in an overly-cheerful voice.

She pulled about 3 small, slim, square, and colorful boxes.

"Geez Miko how much gum do you have?" Jack asked.

Optimus thought it would be a good idea to learn how to be human, just not from _Miko_…

Arcee was carefully listening to her, when it came to Miko it was best to be careful.

Bulkhead and Bumblebee were all for it.

Ratchet flat out said no, so Rafael was showing him how to work his laptop.

"What's the purpose of this gum?" Optimus asked her with caution.

"Most people chew it for the heck of it, but some use it to get of bad breath, which you have, and lots of other reasons." Miko said.

Bulkhead laughed at the prime's confused expression.

"Yeah I can smell it from here." He laughed.

Even Ratchet chuckled.

The Japanese girl showed them the front of the gum pack.

It was Iight blue color and had Extra and had a picture several ice cubes littered the front. In the bottom right hand corner read polar ice.

She handed 3 pieces to the humanized Autobots. The pieces were wrapped in blue paper and when Bumblebee unwrapped his gum he discovered it was covered in some kind of white powder.

"It's not going to explode in my mouth or anything?" Arcee asked almost glaring at the powdered gum.

"Just Flavor!" Miko said in a sing-song voice.

Optimus bravely chewed the strange earth snack and found he liked the flavor.

"It loses it flavor after a while and then it's gross."

_About 25 minutes later_

"My gum lost its flavor."

* * *

That last part was pointless. Next chapter? Decepticon & (possibly) neutrals!


	3. Human decepticons

Sorry for the wait! I forgot to say all the autobots still have blue eyes!

Humanized chapter 3

To say Megatron was angry was the biggest understatement of the eon.

He was fragging _human!_ Not just him, but all the Nemesis's occupants.

His hair was the exact shade grey as his Cybertronian body, his face had scars all over it and his optics were their normal bright red.

He wore a purple dress shirt, black slacks, grey overcoat, and combat boots.

The decepticon leader turned to his third-in-command.

Soundwave had a helmet with a visor to cover his optics, but the rest of his face was revealed. He wore a purple/black sleeve-less jacket with a collar that completely covered his neck with the Decepticon symbol on the front, purple slacks, and black combat boots.

Knockout was considerably shorter than any of us, short choppy red hair, red optics, some facial hair and a look of arrogance. He wore a white dress shirt, red vest, black tie, black slacks, and dress shoes.

Dreadwing was darker-skinned than everyone else, had red optics, was (As the human say) ripped, and has blue hair. He wore a blue tank top with a little yellow at the collar, blue and yellow camouflage pants, and combat boots.

Megatron wasn't used to feeling so _tiny_.

The nemesis felt _**HUGE!**_

"…."

/

Autobot base.

"What if the 'cons transformed too?"

"Miko that is very unlikely."

"Whatever docbot."


	4. Swimming not really

I know at all public pools, there has to be a lifeguard on duty but let's pretend for this fanfic that isn't the case. Now it's obvious what's this chapter is about.

Humanized chapter 4

How did they get talked into this?

The kids were complaining how unusually _hot _it was. Sure they were in Jasper Nevada but it was very hot.

So they were talked into _going to the public pool!_ After a quick trip to the store to buy swimsuits.

Then Jack, Miko, and Raf found out none could swim.

Ratchet refused to even put on the swimsuit chosen for him. So Raf stayed out and was still teaching him how to use and human laptop.

Optimus wore and wavy blue and red design suit (A/N All swim suit designs are mine), Arcee wore a blue one-piece suit with pink straps, Bumblebee wore a yellow suit with two black stripes on one side, and Bulkhead wore a green suit.

Miko was still laughing at them; giant alien robots who '_are soooo much more advanced_' then they can't swim.

The pool was surprising calm, except for them there was no people.

The Autobots decided to be wise and stay in the swallow end, except for Jack and Miko. Bumblebee refused to even get into the water.

And that's where the trouble began.

"C'mon Bee!" Miko said

But the said Autobot ignored her instead reading and book Jack lent him.

Ten minutes later, when Bumblebee least expected it; the Japanese girl pushed him in.

Bumblebee gave a rather loud whimper as he tried to stay half-way afloat.

Without thinking Optimus jumped after him. He managed to grab the scout's wrist and almost _threw _him on the edge of the pool.

It was only then the prime realized his own problem.

He couldn't swim either. For the first time in a while Optimus Prime felt truly scared.

Megatron wound get a kick out this!

Suddenly he felt an arm grab his own and was he was pulled to the surface. He grabbed the edge of the pool and blew out water that was in his nose. Primus the feeling was _horrible!_

He looked over the see Ratchet dripping wet and had an angry/worried look on his faceplates.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you or Bumblebee got hydrophobia." He said getting out of the pool and slap Miko, who was laughing her aft off, on the back of the helm.

Ugh I hate the water-up-your-nose feeling _**with an burning passion!**_


	5. An explanation

Humanized E

Today I got a review regarding several things. Asking about stuff I haven't explained.

First off, I decided the Nemesis is on 'auto pilot' for now.

Second, yes, all vehicons/eradicon are human too.

Third, to reach the controls the 'cons are climbing on the 'keyboard' things.

Forth, yes, Starscream is human too. So is Airachnid.

Fifth, Laserbeak is….uh…. didn't think about that. How about he transformed into a cat?

Sixth, The helmets and colored hair. People dye their hair all the time. For Soundwave however…maybe people would think he's a super angsty teenager!


	6. Earbuds

I don't own any music mentioned here.

Humanized chapter 5

_Nemesis_

"Superb work Soundwave." Megatron praised his Third-in-command.

The warlord ordered Soundwave to look up basic human stuff. Like what they eat, because they already tried drinking energon and to say it went badly was a massive understatement.

He watched Soundwave and noticed he had strange wires coming from the computer to his audios.

He carefully took one of them out and placed it in his own audio. Even though he couldn't see Soundwave's optics, he could easily see his horror.

_,,Push me and then just touch me, till I get my satisfaction.,,_

"Soundwave, please don't tell me you like human music."

Megatron saw the bottom half of the TIC's face go a deep red.

"C'mon Lord Megatron! If you have to respect those skin bags for one thing it's their music!" Knockout said walking in.

"Not you too." The tyrant groaned mostly to himself.

Knockout pushed Soundwave out of the way and typed something in.

,,I'm sexy and I know it!~,,

(A/N you get the idea)

Megatron slapped his forhelm with the palm of his servo.

"Knockout if don't turn that slag off right this instant you will be punished!"

"Yes Lord Megatron. No need to facepalm!"

Then Megatron noticed Laserbeak (How the frag did he get up here?!) curl up next to his loyal TIC.

The said mech rolled his optics (At both Laserbeak and Knockout.) and noticed Soundwave already put the wire-thing back in his audio.

But didn't fail to notice Soundwave's slight trembling…

/

I'm on fire! Anyway I can picture Soundwave listening to techno, can't you? But what was his problem at the end of the chapter? Hmmmmmmmm?


	7. Starscream

I will not be doing many chapters about Starscream. This maybe the only one or I might be doing more, I don't know. Depends on what I'm inspired to write.

Humanized chapter 5

Starscream was seething. Fragging **human**!

The seeker looked over his new body.

He wore black skinny jeans, a black tanktop, an open grey jacket that ended at his waist, and black with a little red heeled combat boots.

His hair was grey, the same as his Cybertronian body, with a red streak down the middle. But had the exact same optics he had before this…_transformation_.

"Why does all the slag happen to _me_?!" He mumbled to himself.

_He was basically helpless!_

Starscream quickly sat on the floor burying his helm in his arms; a half growl and half sob escape his throat.

The seeker was scared. His ego wouldn't let him admit it to anyone, even himself.

'What caused this transformation anyway?'

Starscream pushed his fear back and shakily got up. The heels didn't help either.

"It must have been one of the Iacon Relics!" he said aloud. Because he was alone he now talked to himself…a lot.

He began to 'brainstorm', the only possible relic that could do must be the Spark Extractor!


	8. Blackmail

Okay today I was watching Transformers Prime videos and got a good look at Megatron's feet. I wondered can transformers stub the tips (or toe-like things) of their feet?

Humanized chapter 7

For some reason Megatron didn't wear his combat boots. Maybe because they felt…so…._unnatural_.

So he was walking around in what the humans call _socks._ And pondering how the pit Soundwave and Dreadwing got human food. Dreadwing said it was more of Soundwave's doing but refused to tell anymore. He also said Soundwave's helmet got him a bunch of strange looks.

He continued to walk and when he turned to another hallway, he accidentally slammed his toe in the corner.

Megatron actually yelped and began cursing. He bit down on his glossa so hard it bled a little. He wasn't use to the thin red liquid.

"Lord Megatron?"

The said mech turned to see some random vehicon.

All the vehicons wore black tanktops, purple and black camouflage pants, and black combat boots.

They all wore a mask that was exactly the same as their face before the transformation.

"Did you stub your 'toe'?" the vehicon asked.

"None of your business!" Megatron hissed.

The vehicon started laughing hysterically. "Bob! Steve! You're _never _going to _believe_ it!" He went off to two more vehicons.

Megatron sighed angrily. He turned around to see Soundwave, and he had a small grin on his face.

Megatron never heard about the incident again.


	9. Coca-Cola and Hugs

I don't own Coca-Cola.

Humanized chapter 8

'Why does Miko have a 2 liter bottle of coke?'

Jack stared at the said Japanese girl with the said soda. To make matters worse she was shaking it.

"Oh, no." Jack muttered to himself.

"Hey Optimus!" She said in a very happy tone.

"Hello Miko." The prime replied.

"Wanna try some Coca-Cola? It's a carbonated drink but it good!"

Optimus shrugged as Miko threw him a plastic cup.

"Optimus I wouldn't-" Jack tried to say.

He twisted the cap to have soda pretty much explode in his face.

Miko laughed so hard she couldn't breathe. Optimus stood there dripping wet from the coke. Even Jack was trying to hold back snickers.

Even _Ratchet_ laughed!

"N-not Fu-funny!"

His face and clothes were covered in soda pop.

Then he had an idea.

With a devious smile he said, "Miko do you want a hug?"

She stopped laughing and ran like pit. Everyone started laughing harder.

Soon a coke-drenched prime was chasing Miko though the base.

He eventually got her.


	10. Silence (AN For I Am The Blue Jay)

For my sister I Am The Blue Jay, who has chest pain. I Love You Sis!

Humanized chapter 10

_The figure of Megatron stood before Bumblebee. He was tortured almost beyond all recognition._

_And Bumblebee was terrified._

"_Last chance scout, tell me the information I need and your death with be swift." Megatron said with an evil grin._

"_And die a traitor and a coward? That's the decepticons' job." Bumblebee said braver than he felt. But it was worth it to see Megatron's expression._

"_Defiant words scout." Megatron growled plunging his servo into Bumblebee's throat tearing out his voice box._

'_**NO!'**__ was Bumblebee's last thought before he went unconscious…_

_Laughter: horrible, gleeful, laughter at the scout's pain_…

End dream.

Bumblebee shot up from his nightmare.

'It's okay it's okay it's okay.' He thought to himself trying to comfort himself.

"Bumblebee?"

The said scout jumped about a foot in the air at the sudden voice.

"_Sorry Optimus!_" Bumblebee said in his hoarse, scratchy voice.

"You were dreaming about it, weren't you?" Optimus accused.

Bumblebee turned away from the Prime in shame.

He never gave them details about the ordeal, just enough for them to know what happened.

"Bumblebee…"

"_I don't want to __talk __about it."_

Optimus sat next to Bumblebee with a sort of distant look on.

"I blamed myself for the longest time; technically you were too young to be fighting. Then…" Optimus trailed off.

Bumblebee tried to fight tears.

Still a very new experience, Cybertronians can't 'cry' in human terms. The most they could do is harsh clicking noises from their throats.

Such a strange new sensation.

"_I'm sorry."_

"I think what you did was very brave. You refused to give the information Megatron wanted, even at the cost."

Silence. And the tears broke free.

Optimus wrapped his arms around Bumblebee as the young scout began to sob.

No words were needed. For the first time Bumblebee took comfort in silence. But the silence he was use to was a reminder of his injury, now the silence reminded him of how words were so unneeded.

Bumblebee may have lost everything in the war but he gained a family that loved each other unconditionally.


	11. When We Come Running!

I don't own the song_** NOR IS THIS THE ENTIRE SONG**_!

Humanized chapter 11

"Headed for the door! Tell me what you're waiting for! Look across the great divide! Soon they're going to hear the sound the sound the sound _when we come running!_" Knockout sang while he danced across the keyboard trying to get work done.

"Never go where we belong! Echoes in the dead of dawn! Soon they're going to know the sound the sound the sound _when we come running!"_

No one really went to his med-bay unless they were injured. And the first couple of weeks of being skin-bags the place were packed. In fact this is the first time he had me-time in a while.

"Whoa oh oh oh! Whoa oh oh oh! Whoa oh oh oh! The sound the sound the sound when we come running!"

The former sports car gave a quick look around to see if anyone way there, when he saw he was alone, he lost himself to the song.

"Headed for the open door! Tell me what you're waiting for! Look across the great divide! Soon they're going to hear the sound the sound the sound _when we come running!"_

Knockout even started to dance to the song.

"Never go where we belong! Echoes in the dead of dawn! Soon they're going to know the sound the sound the sound_ when we come running!"_

Knockout didn't notice Dreadwing's entrance into the med-bay.

"Whoa oh oh oh! Whoa oh oh oh! Whoa oh oh oh! The sound the sound the sound _when we_ _come running!"_

The medic continued to dance and sing and not notice the arrival of several vehicons and Soundwave (who recorded the rest of the 'performance').

"The sound the sound the sound when we come running. The sound the sound the sound when we come running."

The vehicons tried desperately to contain their laughter. Even Soundwave fought a smile.

"Headed for the open door! Tell me what you're waiting for! Look across the great divide! Soon they're going to hear the sound the sound the sound _when we come running!_

Whoa oh oh oh! Whoa oh oh oh! Whoa oh oh oh! The sound the sound the sound _when we come running!"_

Dreadwing was almost dying of silent laughter. The vehicons were fighting their laughter, and Soundwave hid his smile.

"the sound the sound the sound _when we come running! _The sound the sound the sound _when we come running!"_

{Background Whoa oh oh oh}

"_When we come running._ {Couple seconds later}_ when we come running."_

Knockout finally noticed the others and then proceeded to shriek and shout angrily at them.

They'll never let him live this down!


	12. In Which Optimus Drives (And Fails)

PROMPTS VERY WELCOME!

Humanized chapter 12

Even when Miko can agree it's a bad idea, you know you're _royally fragged._

And letting a humanized Optimus Prime drive a car is a very bad idea_._

Right now he was going like 100 mph and was stiff as a board.

'_ohmyprimusohmyprimusohmyprimus we'regoingtodie we'regoingtodie WE'REGOINGTODIE!'_ Jack thought shrinking into himself.

Ratchet looked very green and Arcee was completely still.

Of course Optimus wasn't in much better condition as he pushed random buttons and the car lights were going crazy and windshield wipers were on.

The fear on his face was very obvious.

"I don't think June would be happy if you crash her car." Arcee blurted out but regretted it as soon as she saw his even more heightened fear.

"How do you stop?" Optimus asked stiffly.

Since Jack was the only one who knew how to drive he quickly told himself to toughen up and help the clueless Prime.

"First please, _PLEASE_ relax a bit." Jack instructed. He remembered a girl in driver's ed. that was scared stiff.

Optimus relaxed a little and took a deep calming breath.

"Good, now ease up on petal a bit, no, _a lot._" Jack said using his best driver's ed. teacher-voice.

Optimus did what Jack instructed and everyone visibly relaxed.

"Can you put it in neutral?" Jack finally asked.

The prime nodded his head but still uncertain.

He quickly figured it out both jack and him unbuckled their seatbelts and switched places.

Ratchet let out a sigh of relief and Arcee messaged her temples tiredly.

"The odd thing is even Miko thought this was a bad idea." Arcee said.

! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%

Oh my gosh this chapter sucked. I'm sorry.


	13. SuperWhoLock MINOR SPOILERS I guess

Humanized chapter 13

"Are you on_ crack _Joe?!" Steve the vehicon asked his best friend.

Right now the vehicon was wearing a red hat (a fez, he called it) and kept insisting the ridicules hat was 'cool'.

"No that's the Sherlock fandom." David said joining them.

The vehicons giggled.

"Maybe that's because BBC Sherlock has only 6 episodes! They spend more time waiting for more than actually _watching._

"Doctor Who is better!" another vehicon (John) said joining the group.

"Oh _come on!_ The entire fandom thought for a moment his name was Please!"

"But the explanation of Clara was awesome!"

"Bravo for Steven Moffat, Life Ruiner." David giggled.

"But the 50th anniversary episode isn't until _November 23!_ Not even the Supernatural fandom has to wait that long! They get season 9 in October!"

"Ohmyprimus the Supernatural finale was _awesome!"_

"I'm still in shock!" Eve (yes a femme thank you very much) said overhearing the conversation.

"How are the Winchesters going to fix _this?!_" Steve asked.

Another femme vehicons walked up and heard 'Winchester'.

"I tried to talk to Knockout about Supernatural and he just thought I was insane!" she said.

"Probably because of your Destiel obsession!" Joe said adjusting his fez.

"_What in the name of sanity do you have on top of your head?"_ the Destiel-shipping (Her name was Sara) femme asked.

"It's a fez, I wear a fez now, fezzes are cool!" he said throwing his arms on top of the hat just in case they decide to pull a River Song on him.

"The two weirdest hats ever. The fez and the deerstalker." Eve said running her hand over her masked face.

"Or otherwise known as the flap hat or Frisbee of doom!" Steve giggled.

"Supernatural didn't have any weird hats. Just Bobby's cap." Joe said.

Sara noticed how Joe let his guard down and tore the fez off his head and threw in the air and Eve blasted it.

And they ran for it.

* * *

Dreadwing was having a perfectly normal (well as normal as it could get) day.

Until he saw two vehicons running from another very angry-looking (But hey who could tell?) vehicon.

**_"YOU RUINED MY FEZ!" _**

Yep definably angry. Dreadwing briefly wondered if he should intervene, but decided against it. Another question entered his mind…

What's a fez?


	14. Soundwave is sick part 1

Humanized chapter 14

Soundwave felt horrible. He felt weak, some disgusting stuff kept coming out of his nose (snot he later found out on the internet), his throat was sore, and he was sure he had a fever.

The TIC wiped his nose on his sleeve for the umpteenth time and looked at the sleeve with disgust.

'Gross.' He thought to himself.

He suddenly started coughing so hard he thought he was going to throw up, which he didn't (Thank Primus!), but attracted the attention of several vehicons.

Soundwave was sick.

He rolled his hidden eyes, 'duh' he thought.

The former robot looked around to see if anyone was looking and once he was satisfied no one was, did a quick search on human illness.

Primus almighty he only had a little cold!

He started hacking again and his nose was dripping with snot and he felt downright _horrible!_

A vehicon, Earl he thought his name was, saw Soundwave's sleeve and scrunched his nose up in disgust.

"Gross man! Here, blow." He said handing him a piece of white cloth.

Soundwave nodded his thanks.

"No problem, just don't use your sleeve, that's disgusting."

The usually stoic mech (or use to be!) had to fight a smile. He looked at the time and noticed 'technically' his shift was over. But he worked so much over-time no one was _aware _he had shifts.

Soundwave shut down his computer and exited going to his room.

Or temporary room. All officers' rooms had a code-keypad that was way out of reach so they all have temporary boarding.

Megatron snored, Soundwave soon found out.

Knockout talked in his sleep. His constant chattering drove Soundwave crazy.

Dreadwing was the most pleasant to bunk with. But he liked to stay up to very, very late hours reading.

Soundwave sunk into his berth pulling his blanket over him and cuddling into its warmth.

Primus his nose is dripping snot again and this throat burned. His whole body ached ad his stomach churned.

Asdfghjklasdfghjklasdfghjklasdfghjklasdfghjklasdfg hjklasdfghjklasdfghjk

One minute he was somewhat fine, the next he's puking, what feels like his guts, into a bucket.

Soundwave always had a level of respect for humans, right now he wasn't sure if he respected them more or the respect vanished.

Humans were still gross.

"Soundwave?"

Nonononononononononononononononononononono!

The mentioned former-mech turned around to see Megatron himself.

Megatron looked at his sick-looking TIC and the bucket.

Soundwave felt himself get dizzier and in his eyes he saw three Megatrons.

Soundwave passed out.


	15. Soundwave gets sick part 2 (final part)

Humanized chapter 15

Awareness came to Soundwave slowly. He blinked his human eyes a couple of times. He felt something covering his face. Wait he never fell into recharge with his mask on! Then everything came flooding back.

"You are sick."

Well, duh!

Wait, what?!

He sharply looked at the source of the voice.

Lord Megatron.

Scrap!

"Are you okay?" the warlord asked.

Soundwave nodded.

Awkward silence.

Usually the stoic mech liked silences but just not the awkward ones. Soundwave slightly fiddled with a corner of his blanket in an oddly human gesture.

"You have the rest of today and all off tomorrow off." Megatron informed his TIC.

Soundwave's eyes widened a bit. That was kind of Lord Megatron…

The pair sat in another awkward silence.

Megatron abruptly sat up to leave.

"Get well soon." He said to his sick TIC. Isn't that what the humans say?

"Thank you." Soundwave whispered in a hoarse voice.

The silent mech gently took his visor off, nuzzled into his pillow, and was, as humans say, 'out like a light'.

/

Sorry for the length of the update. I was stumped on where this was going and decided on this. Sorry.


	16. Taratula (Thank you WingedWolfAlari!)

Humanized chapter 16

Rafael, as it turned out, owned a gigantic hairy tarantula. Its name was Dora.

And bring it to the base wasn't one of his brightest ideas. But if he was honest with himself he wasn't sure why he wanted to bring the tarantula to the base in the first place!

Miko ran out of the main room screaming, Jack was convinced it was staring at him, and the Autobots…well…

Optimus looked uncomfortable by the giant spider, Arcee offered to blast it multiple times, Ratchet was convinced it _wasn't _a spider (who knew what he thought it was), Bulkhead quickly went after Miko, and Bumblebee hid behind Optimus.

"This planet is _messed up_!" Arcee said loudly.

Raf calmly informed them it was a Goliath Birdeater and was mostly harmless.

Jack silently hoped that the tarantula wouldn't get loose…

/

'Dora' got loose. The black-haired boy mentally facepalmed and hoped Miko wouldn't find it.

So the two humans and the Autobots went on a spider hunt.

All the Autobots had their guns out; ready to blast if necessary. Which Raf kept insisting that the guns where unnecessary.

"It couldn't have gone far!" he said.

Suddenly Optimus felt something on his leg. Dreading what the thing could be he tentatively looked at the back of his leg.

There was Dora the tarantula.

Honestly he didn't know what came over him, but he just started shrieking and trying to shake the giant spider off.

Everyone jumped at the shrieking and immediately tried to capture the troublesome tarantula.

Soon Dora was back in her cage and Optimus was absolutely _convinced_ it was smirking at him.

Ratchet then proceeded to inform the children that anymore pets were banned from the base.

"Are you _trying_ to give Optimus phobias?!" Ratchet said at the end of his rant.

Everyone (Except Optimus and Ratchet) giggled.

/

Bask in this chapter's suckiness! :(


	17. Internet Safety

Humanized chapter 17

Optimus Prime was bored. This wasn't a feeling he experiences a lot so he wasn't sure how to deal with it.

So he decided to, as Miko put it, surf the web.

That was his first mistake.

He wasn't sure _why_ he clicked 'images' for the word he typed in but now he solely wished he hadn't.

Later Jack explained what he found was called porn.

The prime's mouth flew open and a scream was heard.

Arcee came running in to Optimus gagging. She quickly saw the images and grimaced.

'Ugh didn't need to see that!' she thought.

"This is probably why human carriers are so adamant about internet safety." Arcee said.

Optimus just covered his eyes.

_"Why would humans post something like that!' _He said.

Later Raf deleted it from his computer history and put the Internet Safety filters on.

Optimus wouldn't go near the laptop for more than a week.

/

Poor Optimus! He's traumatized now!


	18. Drunk Knockout

Humanized chapter 18

Honestly they weren't even sure _where_ Knockout got human high-grade.

But Knockout was giggling and going on about nonsense.

"Pretty wings!" he said pointing at a stunned Dreadwing.

"What should we do with him?" a vehicon asked Soundwave who just shrugged.

He was recording the entire thing.

"I fly!" Knockout said sticking his arms out and running around.

He was giggling madly and ran right into Megatron, who was laughing his aft off, and fell on his ass.

"Ow."

But he quickly saw Soundwave and decided to pester him for a while.

The medic repeatedly poked Soundwave's mask and kept repeating the TIC's name.

"Hey Soundwave!"

"…"

"I am titanium!" Knockout laughed and then proceeded to sing some human song.

He threw his arms out and was waving them uncontrollably.

"Okay I'm done with that song what about another?!" he said.

"You are now now rocking with Will. and Britney bitch!"

"Red is my favorite color!"

"Megatron has pointy teeth!"

"Why is everyone so _big_ and I'm so _tiny!_" he said with a pout.

"The human internet is really really great!"

"…"

"You're _supposed to _say 'for porn'!"

"Look its Laserbeak-kitty! C'mere kitty kitty kitty!"

"Oh fine don't then!"

Laserbeak hissed at Knockout and was promptly scooped up by Soundwave who frowned under his mask.

"Kitty-cat!"

"I feel pretty! Oh so pretty! Pretty and witty and_ gay!_"

"The Autobots are the A-Team!"

"Starscream looks like a femme!"

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eee!"

"T is for turtle!"

"I am a peacock you got to let me fly!"

"The moon here is sort of pretty."

"It's turkey time! Gobble gobble!"

"Spoon!"

"Optimus Prime has great thighs…"

"I miss Breakdown."

"Iz tired."

And with that Knockout collapsed. Realizing the show was over most of the decepticons left.

Except Dreadwing. He gently picked up the drunk medic and carried him to the officer's temporary quarters.

He tucked the petite human into his berth and retreated to his own.

Dreadwing smiled a bit as he saw Knockout suck on his digits and he quickly fell asleep.

/

I ship Knockout/Breakdown.


	19. Airachnid

So Prodigal The Son brought up a good point in a review I received this morning. I haven't done an Airachnid chapter yet so here you guys go!

Humanized chapter 19

Airachnid wasn't thrilled about being human, but found ways to use it to her advantage.

She had puffy black hair with purple streaks, wore light make-up with black lipstick and gold-colored eyeshadow, she had a gold-colored tanktop under a leather jacket, dark jeans with little spider designs, and black and gold combat boots, and she had olive-colored skin.

The spider-femme hummed gently to herself. She loved to go to that little fast-food restaurant that Arcee's little charge works. Every time she walks in Jack silently freaks out.

Airachnid laughed. It was rather hilarious!

But still wanted to go back to normal. She sighed. Right now she was just riding it out but if it lasts much longer she'll have to do something.

"Hey baby."

She snapped her head to some human male who dared called her a baby.

"And what is a pretty thing like you doing at this hour? Wanna go to my place?"

Let's just say the human male was never able to look at her again without running in the opposite direction.

Airachnid smirked.

/

Sorry for shortness!


	20. Missing cat!

I have decided this story will be 21 chapters so after this just one more. Thank you to all those who have favorited, followed, and reviewed! Thank you for telling me my updates didn't suck. All of you are lovely!

Humanized chapter 20

Laserbeak was missing. And Megatron knew Soundwave was freaking out.

Soundwave's actions had a frantic edge and had a panicked look under his mask.

"Calm down Soundwave! Laserbeak is probably just hiding or something." Knockout said (who only had a vague idea what happed after his human high-grade incident).

This didn't help.

The TIC furiously went from room to room searching for his beloved pet.

**_3 HOURS LATER_**

Soundwave still hasn't found Laserbeak and to say he was beyond panic was a massive understatement.

He pressed his back to a wall and slid down.

Soundwave placed his head on his arms, which were resting on his legs, and took deep breaths to calm himself.

As if he appeared from thin air, Laserbeak prowled up to his master and licked his hand.

Soundwave looked up to see the purple cat.

He proceeded to scoop the cat up and pet Laserbeak and press him against his hidden face.

Soundwave just sat there for the rest of the day nuzzling and petting Laserbeak and the cat loved every second.

/

Not really funny, but hey you can _never_ go wrong with fluff!


	21. Transformers Once Again!

Final chapter! Thank you again my lovelies!

Humanized chapter 21

Decepticons

Megatron woke up feeling odd.

'Ugh what's this disgusting human body is going to do next?'

He stretched his legs only to kick Knockout awake. The medic quickly pulled his fingers from his mouth.

'Wait why his berth is so close to mine?'

Then finally it hit them. _They were back to normal!_

"WHOO!"

Soudwave smriked, he still had all sorts of blackmail!

Autobots

"Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!" (Or Optimus! Optimus! Optimus! Optimus!)

"What is it Bumblebee?

"Beep beeps blop!" (We're back to normal!)

"Oh thank the All-Spark!"

Optimus Prime unwillingly got off his berth to start the day.

Starscream

"YES!"

The small seeker jumped up and down and danced.

"I'M NOT A PATHITIC FLESHY ANYMORE!"

"THANK THE ALL-SPARK!"

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Airachnid 

She gave a thoughtful hum.

'Finally took them long enough!' she thought.

Now she go terrorize Arcee again.

'Hurray for being back to normal!" she thought as she smirked.


End file.
